This invention relates to an air intake system and more particularly to an improved induction system for a marine propulsion engine.
It is well known in the marine propulsion engines to employ an air intake device that functions to silence the intake air drawn into the engine for its operation. However, due to the fact that the engine is operating in a body of water and there will be considerable water vapor present in the inducted air, many types of induction devices for engines also include an arrangement for attempting to separate water particles from the inducted air. In one form of such system, the induction device surrounds the air inlet to the induction system and provides a volume in which water separated from the intake air may be accumulated and subsequently drained. These devices normally encircle the air inlet for the engine and thus, the water which is separated is subjected to the air flow through the inlet device and thus, the separated water can again be swept back into the air stream and delivered to the engine.
In addition to the aforenoted problems, frequently the powering internal combustion engine is used with a type of watercraft that by its very sporting nature is anticipated to capsize or become inverted. Even if the water is separated from the induction air and retained in the air inlet device, such inversion and subsequent righting can, with the prior art type of constructions, cause the separated water to flow directly into the engine air intake. This is obviously undesirable.
In addition, if the air inlet for the engine comprises a carburetor, the surrounding arrangement limits the size of the carburetor and makes the carburetor more difficult to service.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved air induction system for a marine propulsion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved air intake device for a marine propulsion engine wherein the intake device includes means for separating water from the intake air and also ensures that the water separated will not be mixed again with the inducted air and enter the engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved water separating air intake device for a marine engine wherein the water separating and collecting chamber is disposed at a location that is spaced from the engine air inlet to not interfere with the air inlet or a carburetor which supplies a fuel/air charge to the engine.